Echoes of the unspoken words
by Platonic1
Summary: [Warning: Read if you are ready to cry] Sometimes the only thing you’ll ever regret is your silence. He never said, she never admitted and he was too late… Oneshot [Sora x Kairi x Riku]


The infamous disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix or Disneyor Microsoft or Intel or Dell or... you get the idea right?

(10 years after the events ofKH2.)

* * *

**! Echoes of the unspoken words !  
...**

* * *

**  
Last page of Riku's diary  
**  
As I sat there in English class,  
I stared at the girl next to me.  
She was my so-called 'best friend'.  
I stared at her short, auburn hair,  
and wished she was mine.  
But she didn't notice me like that,  
and I knew it. After class,  
she walked up to me and asked me for  
the notes she had missed the day before.  
(Since Sora never took notes.)  
I handed them to her.  
She said "_thanks"_ and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
I want to tell her, I want her to know  
that I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
and I don't know why.

_**11th Grade.**_  
The phone rang. On the other end,  
it was her. She was in tears,  
mumbling on and on about how her  
love (Sora) had broke her heart.  
She asked me to come over because  
she didn't want to be alone, So I did.  
As I sat next to her on the sofa,  
I stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine.  
After 2 hours, one movie,  
and three bags of chips, she decided to go home.  
She looked at me, said "_thanks"_ and gave me a kiss  
on the cheek..  
I want to tell her, I want her to know that  
I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
and I don t know why.

_**Senior year.  
**_One fine day she walked to my locker.  
"_My date (Sora) is sick_" she said, "_he's not gonna go_" well,  
I didn't have a date, and in 7th grade,  
we made a promise that if neither of us had dates,  
we would go together just as 'best friends'.  
So we did. That night, after everything was over,  
I was standing at her front door step.  
I stared at her as She smiled at me  
and stared at me with her blue eyes.  
Then she said- "_I had the best time, thanks!_"  
and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
I want to tell her,  
I want her to know  
that I don t want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
and I don't know why.

_**Graduation.  
**_A day passed, then a week, then a month.  
Before I could blink, it was graduation day.  
I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel  
up on stage to get her diploma.  
I wanted her to be mine-but  
she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.  
Before everyone went home,  
she came to me in her smock and hat,  
and she finally hugged me.  
Then she lifted her head from my shoulder  
and said- "_you're my best friend, thanks"_ and  
gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
I want to tell her, I want her to know  
that I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
and I don't know why.

_**Marriage.**_  
Now I sit in the pews of the church.  
That girl is getting married now.  
and drive off to her new life,  
married to my best friend, Sora.  
I wanted her to be mine,  
but she didn't see me like that,  
and I knew it.  
But before she drove away,  
she came to me and said "_you came!_"  
She said "_thanks"_ and kissed me on the cheek.  
I want her to know that  
I don't want to be just friends,  
I love her but I'm just too shy,  
and I don't know why.

_**Death.**_  
Years passed, I looked down at the coffin  
of a girl who used to be my 'best friend'.  
At the service, they read a diary entry  
she had wrote in her high school years.  
This is what it read:  
"_I stare at him wishing he was mine;  
but he doesn't notice me like that,  
and I know it. I want to tell him,  
I want him to know that  
I don't want to be just friends,  
I love him but I'm just too shy,  
and I don't know why.  
__I wish he would tell me he loved me! Riku!"  
_...'I wish I did too...'  
I thought to my self, and I cried.

I've always kept these memories to myself but today I am writing it down because I know that this could very well be the last chapter of my life… Tomorrow is the day… the day when it all ends. I know what I have to do and I will do it. I will protect Sora at all cost… Sora, don't forget me...

* * *

A single drop of water fell on the page and soon the torrent begin. Within moments the entire paper was soaked by water. He knew that there was no point in stopping his tears now… it was too late. It has always been too late…

"I might have saved many worlds but in doing so I lost my own world…"  
"I might have won the war against the darkness but in doing so I lost the reason I fought for"  
"Riku… Kairi..."

* * *

**_A/n:_**I can't believe I did that, my very first Sora x Kairi x Ruki fic!

BTW the poem I used for Riku isa modified version of something I found floating on the internet, so I only get partial credit for it. :D 

**_So how was it? Good? Okay? or Bad? Let me know, thanks!_**


End file.
